Inheritance Cycle Continued
by Bdobs
Summary: A new Evil has come to the land of Alagesia, and it is more dangerous than Galbatorix could have ever been. Entire races must unite to defeat this powerful foe. The story is moldable, and I may ask for input pertaining to the plot at times. Note that I own none of the characters in my writings that are in the original books.
1. A New Evil

The night was black, the inky darkness being dispersed only when the crescent moon peeked from behind a cloud. There was as much sound as there was light, the only disturbance being slight gusts of wind blowing across the great forest. Every animal was tucked away within in own nook or cranny at this late time of night. Only one creature was about, only this one did not fear the dark or the utter lack of sight it brought most beings. This creature could see through the darkness as if it were day. It could hear every individual leaf rattle when the wind came by. It could smell every scent that permeated the air.

The being walked through the magical forest, which was named Du Weldenvarden in what was practically a stroll. This Forest and it's inhabitants to not welcome unknown intruders such as this one, and any other creature would have been in grave danger for trespassing in this place. Yet this creature, this humanoid creature, had nothing to fear. He was completely at ease, as he should be. The race that populated this forest was in no way capable of harming him.

The man walked for less than an hour through the forest when he heard an unfamiliar noise. He paused for a brief moment, and then smiled to himself as he realized what it was. The noise was an älfa, an elf, or three of them to be precise. The noise he heard was the sound of their attempted stealth. The man turned to face the exact hiding spot of the elves, and then called out in a voice so magnificent, so confident, and so filled with magic, that any Man, Dwarf, or Elf would be jealous of it. "Why do you try to follow me without me knowing of it, fair Elves? Reveal yourselves, so that we may converse as civilized beings"!

A moment passed before a single female elf with hair so bright a silver, it resembled a galaxy of stars, and was visible even in the gloom. "You are intruding upon our forest, and we must ask you to leave this place". The man just chuckled and replied "Ah, it appears that Elves are much more to the point than since I last saw them. Unfortunately, I cannot leave, I have business that needs attended to".

As he said this, the Elf's face turned as cold and stone-like as a statue. Without lifting eye contact, the she-elf drew her bow and aimed a goose feather arrow directly at the mans heart. "This is your last chance, said the Elf. Leave or die". The smile faded from the mans face, and his eyes gleamed with the unmistakable look of a predators. "I will not leave this place Elf, and I would not do that if I were you". The elf narrowed her already feline eyes and without another second hesitation let loose the arrow.

The man said or moved nothing, yet when the arrow was less than a single foot from piercing his heart, there was a flash of light and the arrow disappeared. The Elf's shock lasted less than a second, and she was already pulling her bow up into firing position when another flash of light appeared behind her, and she heard a slight Thunk and the ripping of cloth. Confused, she looked down to see her own arrow sticking out of her chest. The Elf dropped to her knees, her heart tearing itself apart on the arrow as it beat. The man had not simply redirected the arrow with magic, he had done something much, much more difficult.

Suddenly three kaleidoscopic spheres circled the man, lighting up the forest for hundreds of yards in all directions. The man looked at the two other furious, half-blinded Elves, his features now clearly visible in the light of the spheres. His eyes constantly changed colors, like the spheres. He was taller than either of the remaining Elves, but just as thin and lithe. Every inch of his skin was grey, the color of thunderheads before a storm. "You dare to attack me? You have the audacity to oppose one who had walked this land hundreds of years before your race even arrived here? Before you die for your mistake, you should know who I am. I am an Ancient One, a Creator of The language, the Master of Spirits, and the last of the Greyfolk. Now go easily into the Void, knowing you had no chance of stopping me at all".

It is a start, please tell me if I should make a new main character or continue with Eragon and Saphira. Reviews are appreciated


	2. A New Beginning

Tornac woke with a start, his heart beat so rapidly and urgently he could feel it in his toes. Tornac felt another consciousness touch his own. "Little one, what is wrong"? The other mind belonged to Ärgentum, his partner of mind and soul. "Nothing is wrong" replied Tornac, "It was just a bad dream". But Tornac didn't think that it was nothing. It was like only one other dream he had ever experienced. Tornac knew he had been there in the dream, or at least his consciousness had. What had happened in the dream had most certainly happened in real life. Tornac just didn't want to worry Ärgentum about it in the middle of the night. The dream was heavy in Tornac's mind however, and his dragon soon knew the whole of what occurred.

"Little one, this may be of great importance, you should not wait until morning to tell Eragon Elda of it". Tornac considered it for a moment and then realized Ärgentum was right as usual. "We can go right now if you are ready to fly" Tornac rose to his feet, stretching as he did. He was very Elf-like for a human, even for being a rider. He was as tall as any Elf, and he had no facial hair. His body was free of any scars or marks. His eyes were the color of honey, and his hair a wave of jet black. Tornac walked over to the door of his compartment. He stepped out onto large branches of the tree that his house was formed in. The wind was strong, but he kept his balance with no trouble at all. Unlike in his dream, the night was cloudless, and the moon gave enough light so that his eyes could see effectively. Then through the leaves of the tree, a glint of silver caught his eye. Without a second thought, Tornac jumped from his perched.

He fell for only a second before he was caught by Ärgentum. The silver dragon was magnificent in the light of the moon. He was already a very good size, more than thirty feet long from the tip of his tail to his snout. His spikes were pure white, along with his wings, teeth and claws. Ärgentum was rightfully named, as the great silvery expanse of scales that covered his body would make any amount of wealth seem inadequate.

Ärgentum's wings were the size of sails, and allowed the two to glide silently across the sky towards the largest tree in the Valley, where Eragon should be sleeping at this timeout night. Tornac and Ärgentum were a bonded Dragon and Rider, one of the first to fly to this island since the Fall of the Foul King, Galbatorix. Tornac thought back to the evening that he had received his dragon egg. All of the boys and girls from the ages 4 to 18 were lined up in the town center of Feinster. An Elf that Tornac later learned was named Arya had brought three Dragon eggs to the city to present to the children, hoping they would hatch for one of them. It just so happened that when the egg was placed in the hands of a 16 year old Tornac, it shook violently, a clear sign that the dragon had chosen him. There was a two year process that then took place in order to prepare Tornac and the soon to be Ärgentum to fly across the sea to join the New Order of Riders.

And that is how they ended up in the Order. Tornac and Ärgentum were the second pair to arrive, only an Elf and her Dragon beating them. Tornac was shaken from his thoughts when Ärgentum landed with a jolt in front of the giant enchanted doors of the tree.

Tornac leapt off Ärgentum's back and walked up to the door, composing himself for the encounter. You did not wake up Eragon and Saphira without very good cause, as Saphira got rather irritated if she didn't get sufficient sleep. Tornac was actually having second thoughts as he raised his hand up to knock. He moved to knock on the door, but fell over when his hand hit empty air. Tornac looked up to see that a very surprised Eragon had opened the doors just as he had knocked. Embarrassed, Tornac quickly jumped up and dusted himself off. Eragon looked about the age of 20, though he was most certainly around 30. It would have normally felt strange to call someone who looked so young teacher, but Eragon fit the title teacher perfectly in every other way. "Well Tornac, Ärgentum, something very urgent has just arisen. Unless you have something very important to tell me, It should wait until morning. Eragon was about to continue in his urgent business when Tornac stopped him. "Wait Ebrithil, I have a disturbing dream to tell you of".


End file.
